


It Is Real

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Series: What Will Happen? [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Romance, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Series, Tanya and Ram's Friendship, Tanya's POV, The F/M is only friendship, post 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: What happened to Tanya after 1x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely write more for this series but it will be a while. I used my emotions and the emotions that my mother had after my grandmother passed away, so this took an emotional toll on me. I plan on doing Ram's point of view next, and that will probably be emotional as well. I have been afraid to write for Tanya because I don't think I can do this amazing character justice, so I hope that this is good.

Slowly Tanya eventually left the room. It was over. The Shadowkin was dead. They saved the world, but not everyone... She couldn't let herself think about that yet. She needed to find her brothers. She stopped in her tracks, realizing that she was going to need to tell her brothers what happened to their mom. Her mom...

She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the sob that came out of it. She crashed against the lockers in the school hallway. They were empty. She supposed that the Shadowkin scared them all off. Her whole body shook as she cried into her hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her body. Her mother was dead. Murdered. 

“Mom,” She cried, wishing that it wasn't true. She wanted her mom to be here. She wanted to talk to her mom about everything that has happened. She wanted to tell her mom how scared she was. She wasn't ready to go on without her. How could she? She never pictured her life without her mom. Some days she was still trying to recover from the loss of her father.  

The thought of both of them broke her. Everything hurt. It almost didn't feel real. She could see her mom at home. She still had this feeling that she would see her when she got back home. This would all be her imagination and she would go home to find her mom and brothers at home. _It is real_ , she admitted to herself.

She had to admit her loss, even if it felt like it was going to absolutely destroy her. She knew from experience that it she would fully realize later that her mother was never coming back. She already knew that but it takes awhile for it to sink in that a person you loved is gone. When her father passed, she knew that he was gone, but she didn't _feel_ it until later. For weeks it can still feel like that person is still there even though they're not. That was how death worked.  

She slowly picked herself up off the ground. Her knees wobbled beneath her, and she wished she could go back down but she knew she couldn't. She needed to get home. She needed to tell her brothers. They needed to... She stopped herself from thinking about anything else she needed to do. This was already to much to process already, everything would come later. It will come, no matter how much she wished it didn't. She will face the obstacles like she always does.  

She walked through the hallways in a numb and dazed state. The path from the room back home was memorized. She stared down at the ground, watching her feet step on the tiles, and hiding her face as well. She didn't want anyone else to see her tears. She didn't want anyone to ask her what was wrong because she would fall apart if they did. She was overwhelmed and felt like she was going to explode any second. She needed to get home quickly.  

She exited the school. Many people were still scattered all over the place. Most of them were probably still trying to figure out what had just happened. The sun was shining for once. She hated that out of all the days in the year, it decided to be sunny on that day. Most of the time it rains but of course it doesn't on a horrific day like this one. So many have died, and yet, the skies remain clear. She flinched at the shadows on the ground. A painful reminder. Another reason why she hated the sunny sky. 

She arrived at her flat but stopped at the doorway. She didn't want to go inside. She heard the voices of her brothers inside. She had to tell them. She needed to explain what attacked them in the library. She had to tell them about the Shadowkin. She had to tell them that they had killed their mum. This wasn't an option, despite how much she wished it was.  

She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. The flat fell silent as she entered. She shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath to collect herself for one second. She turned back around to face the concerned looks on her brother's faces.  

“You are going to need to sit down for this,” She warned. She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. They all sat down in the living room, feet away from where their mother was killed. “What attacked you in the library was a species called the Shadowkin,” She started off. “They won't be a problem anymore, we made sure of that.” She thought back to the Cabinet of Souls. 

She felt herself beginning to fall apart in front of them. She buried her hands in her the sleeves of her shirt. “They were here to find something. They began killing people and - ” A sob ripped from her throat. She could see that her brothers knew what she was going to say. Today their mother had the day off from work and she was no where to be seen. They knew already, now they just needed to confirmation to their fears. “They killed mum.” 

It was all very similar. Their reaction to father and mother's deaths. It all hurt so much and they all knew that. They all cried in the room. They sobbed. It felt as if someone had plunged a knife into their gut and there was nothing they could do to make that feeling go away. Her throat was soar from the sobbing. She wanted it to stop. All they could do in that moment was hold each other close. That was what they did. She held onto her brothers tightly, reminding herself that they were still alive. She didn't lose them too.  

After hours, they had all calmed down. They couldn't cry even if they wanted to. No more tears were to be shed on that day. Once they were stopped, they all went to their rooms and packed some clothes. They were going to spend the got at their grandmothers. They would come back later to collect more.  

She got out her phone to call Ram. “Hello,” He picked up, voice sounding just as distraught as hers. 

“Hey,” She started. “We’re heading over to my grandmother’s. Do you want to come? I know your mum is out of town.” 

“Thanks, Tanya,” He began, her heart sank at the response that she knew was going to come. “But I think I need to be by myself for a couple of hours.”  

They chatted for a couple more minutes but then it ended. 

They all got in the car and drove away. 

**1 MONTH LATER**

“Sorry,” She apologized to Ram for all the glitches on FaceTime. “The service and wifi are terrible at my Grandmum's.” 

“It's alright.” She heard Ram say. His face was frozen on her computer screen for a moment but quickly changed to another glitchy frozen image. “You still liking it up there?”  

She shrugged her shoulders. She loved her grandmother, and she was happy that she let her stay there, but it still didn’t feel like home. “It’s good,” She answered. “I think It’s actually staring to sink in now, you know? Like my heart is realizing that she is never coming back. That she truly is gone.” 

“Yeah. Same with my dad.” Her heart broke from him in that moment as well. She knew what happened with Ram. It was similar to what happened wth her brothers, but in some ways, it was absolutely worse. His mum was at a convention so he had to break the news to her over the phone. He didn't have a family to turn to. She should’ve forced him to get in the car with her but that only would’ve pissed him off even more.Then he would’ve shut her out completely.

“I miss her,” She croaked, rubbing at her eyes with the ends of her sleeves.  

“Me too.” Even throughout the glitches Tanya was still able to see a tear escape Ram’s eye as well. They both wiped them away quickly, tired of crying. She was so tired of crying, and she couldn't stop it. No matter what she did, some nights she just couldn't help it and it would just happen.

“How’s your mum doing?” She asked, wanting to change the subject. She has never met Ram’s mum, she only knew his dad. Varun was such a nice man and she couldn't help but wonder if his mother was similar. 

“She’s fine,” Ram huffed. He seemed slightly angry. “She works a lot. Probably even more than she used to. She’s constantly out of town.” 

Tanya knew that it was probably her way of dealing with grief, but Ram was dealing with it as well, and he needed a parent. And she knew that right now probably wasn’t the time to point all of this out. Right now her friend was actually talking to her about this, and she was going to be there for him. “I’m sorry.”

“How are your brothers?” He asked, looking down at the keyboard in front of his computer. 

“They’re back at school.” She answered. They were still nearby but they weren't around as much as she would’ve liked them to be. But they still had school, and she did as well, she could still hear her mum nagging her about homework. Those memories that were once irritating made her smile. She used those moments to get her through her schoolwork. “They still come around but most of the time they are at the library, or somewhere else.”

“That sucks,” He commented and she nodded in agreement. 

“Any word from April?” She asked. They hadn't seen her since she realized she was in the Corakinus’s body. He shook his head in disappointment. “Matteusz and Charlie haven't seen her either.” She knew that it wasn't Charlie’s fault for the death of her mum. He didn't know it would happen, but she still got angry whenever she thought about the Cabinet of Souls. They could've ended this before it even began. Charlie was still her fired but she knew she needed a little more time before she started talking to him again. 

She kept in touch with Matteusz. He gave her updates on Miss Quill, Charlie, and if they had seen April or not. Which they hadn’t. Miss Quill was doing fine, still pregnant. Tanya actually laughed at Matteusz’s text when he said that the baby was making her softer in some ways. She thought it but Miss Quill was so determined to prove her wrong, so Tanya just went with it. Most of their class was confused when Miss Quill came into to teach and suddenly she was pregnant. It was amusing to see all their eyes grow wide. 

Her and Ram talked for a little while longer but eventually hung up to get some sleep. If they could sleep. From what it sounds like from Ram, Matteusz, and Tanya’s own experiences, everyone is struggling to sleep. They are all haunted with nightmares. Her mum passing. Ram’s dad passing. It was all too much for a couple of teenagers, but she knew the Bunghole group would eventually get through it.

She turned off all the lights in her room and tucked herself into her bed. Her room still didn't feel like _hers_ yet. Nothing would ever feel like home again for a while. She knew she couldn't go back to her old flat without being ridden with even more nightmares but she didn’t feel comfortable here either. She turned over onto her side, closed to her eyes, and wished for a good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
